Drabbles: Usagi's Change
by The Energizer
Summary: So these are a bunch of semi-linked drabbles with Usagi and the gang. She's left, now back, revealing her true, changed identity to Mamoru, Rei, Minako and so on. Okay... that sucked. But It's better on the inside and you get the proper fill-in in, non-summary style, which I happen to be very sucky at. Just try it, pls?
1. Mamoru

Pls note: I own nothing of Sailor Moon, just the basic concepts of the drabbles :)

Now, everyone before you read on, keep in mind Sailor Light is just and idea, and to be honest, sounds very copycat-ish. This is not intended( the copycatness, not the Sailor Light thing you'll see in future drabbles - the name is supposed to be there)

Also, just to give you a little help in understanding names and the basic idea of these semi-linked drabbles. Usagi left and has come back with a fake name (Delphie) saying she is from England. No one, but her close family and Rei's grandfather know of her real identity. The senshi got sick of her tardiness and such, kicking her out. She left Tokyo for about 7 and 1/2 months, coming back as you-already-know-who. Usagi has dyed her hair brown and cut it to just above her waist and wears brown contacts. I might bring the generals in soon, I don't know (?)

* * *

' U-U-Usagi-chan? You're Delphie-chan?' Stammered Mamoru.

I smirked and nodded. ' Yeah. Nice things you said about me.'

' When?'

' They day I Re-met you at Crown. Touching. But, I don't want it.'

' Want what?' He asked me, with a little frown that got my blood boiling. He was SO stupid! I can't believe I fought with this imbecile.

I slammed my fists down on his dining room table. I heard the crack I forced through it. ' The sympathy! The sadness! The worry! The emotions! I don't want them! They're lies and I don't want to hear them. I changed because of you. Because of all of you. You didn't like the way I was, so I left. Then, I came back, just how you wanted me to be but I still got nothing.' I walked to the door. ' If you don't like me like this and you don't like be how I was before then… I'm leaving. Again. And this time, it's for good.'

_Au revoir, Mamoru_

* * *

Gee, I think I spelt that last bit right. I should know how to spell it, I've been doing French for almost two years!

Right, uh, I understand that this is just a drabble, but is it okay if you review? Real help

:)


	2. Rei

Pls note: I own nothing of Sailor Moon, just the basic idea of this weird drabble :)

* * *

I flicked my brown hair. ' Hi Sailor Mars.'

Rei spun around. ' Pardon?'

' You heard me. Miss me?' I asked.

She frowned in her temple clothes. ' What are you talking about?'

' You're so blind, contrary to what you think of yourself.' I said with my arms crossed at the top step of the stairs that lead to the temple. ' Liked my presents I gave you last year?'

She froze, mid-sweep. ' Usagi-chan?'

I rolled my eyes. ' Finally! Give the girl a prize.' I said sardonically. ' Gee, just cause I changed a bit, you really can't tell.' I smirked. ' Perfect.'

She stepped forward. ' We missed you. You vanished, leaving us here to wonder. Where did you go? Were you alright, alive? Usagi Tsukino! I can't believe you!'

' You can't?' I said sarcastically –_ witch_. ' Same goes for you. After all, you were the one that kicked me out. And don't blame the cat… she was only doing what was right by Serenity.'

' I heard you, you know. The night you left.' Rei mumbled. ' I heard most of the words you said. You sounded different, even then. I didn't think it was real, until the letter. The one you left your family. They let us see it. And we regretted letting you go ever since.'

' Yeah, well, you didn't do much work as a sailor either. Or was that me? Maybe the brooch changes us. Curse's us, because, as far as I could tell, when I came back, I did most of the killing.' I snapped.

Oooh, another thing to throw in there for her!

' You're Sailor Light?' She asked me.

' Oh! High score!' I said.

Suddenly Rei threw her broom to the trees. ' Stop it! Stop that! You've changed! Too much! It isn't right! I'm supposed to be the ironic one, the one that teases, the one that snaps. This is wrong!' She fingered my hair. ' Your hair is too short. It's the wrong colour.' She tugged at her uniform, ripping at the fabric successfully. ' You're too serious. You're not fun. You're not true. You're not the Usagi I remember, the Usagi I want.'

I gasped and flicked her hand away from me. ' You too? Mamoru did this to me, not an hour ago. Like I said to him: I'm leaving now. For good. Have fun, Sailor Mars, Rei Hino. The one that changed me.'

I spun on my heel and trotted gracefully down the stairs.

_Sayonara, Rei._

* * *

Wow, I can't believe how blunt Usagi was! and I think I spelt my emotionless farewell right...

Anyway, for me, for you... pls review. I get that this is just a drabble, but I'm really inexperienced in this and I'd like to know what you think.

Thanks :)


	3. Minako

Pls note: I own nothing of Sailor Moon, just the undone, probs not gonna be finished plot

Also, In this I've brought in the generals! Cain and Nathan are two of them. Nathan - Nephrite. Cain - I've forgotten (Insert worried face here(oops)

As said in the first Drabble, Sailor Light is just an idea. The lip-gloss that will be mentioned below is Usagi/Delphie's version of the senshi's transformation pens.

* * *

I tapped on Minako's front door and heard her bell-like voice screech, ' hold on, I'm coming!'

Then, the door flew open and her pretty pink lips fell open. She was dressed in a short pair of pyjama pants and her loose white shirt was hanging off her shoulder. Her normally lush blonde hair was tangled and fuzzy, her blue eyes bleary.

' D-Delphie-chan? How did you find my house? I didn't give an address to you.' She stuttered.

I shrugged and embraced her like Usagi would. ' Oh, I've known for a long time, Sailor V-chan.'

Minako's arms, dropped away from my back and I pulled away with a smile.

' What are you talking about?' she muttered.

' Aww, don't lie to me, Mina-chan. I'd know…' I whipped out her pen from her back pocket. ' This pen anywhere.'

She snatched it back, startled. ' It's just a re-make.'

' No-one's ever seen this except the sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and I. Is that much of a clue to who I really am?' I said to her.

I saw her lip tremble and tears spring to her eyes. She held out a hand halfway between us. ' U-U-Usagi-chan?'

I nodded to her and she gave me a lung-crushing hug. ' I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do? I didn't want you to go. Ever. I just…'

I gave her a squeeze back. ' I know.' I knew she was a weak soul in affairs such as that. I knew that long ago.

I let her go, sadly. When she saw my face, she tilted her head at me and with two fingers, lifted my chin.

' Usa-chan, what's wrong?' She asked me.

I sighed. ' I have to go. I said I would.'

' To who!' She cried, pulling me into her house. I breathed in the air that was clogged with perfume.

' To Rei-chan and Mamoru.' I told her as she pushed on my shoulders, forcing me to sit on a pale green sofa. ' They rejected me, so I'm leaving. I told them myself.'

' Have you told Mako-chan and Ami-chan?' She asked me.

I shook my head. ' No. And I don't think I will. They'll try to make me stay. Cain and Nathan have a house in England that they want me to stay at. I'm going to say yes.'

Minako let out a strangled sob. ' What? No. You can't leave again. I almost didn't make it without you. I don't want go on without you. I'm sick of Rei-chan's snappy attitude. She's driven us all up the wall. Ami-chan's nose is glued into her books; she hardly says a word now, in or out of class. Mako-chan can't cook anymore – everything tastes burnt. I don't want you to go.'

I grabbed her hands. ' I know. And, in a way, I don't want to. I don't want to leave you – ever. But, I don't think I can handle having to see those two, day in day out. It would tear me apart, because… they didn't want me, either way. Because, I changed to make them happy, and they weren't. I need to go.' I sighed. ' I want you to come, but… you have a duty here. And I don't want that duty, anymore.' I pulled my lip-gloss out of my pocket and forced it into her hands.

' Take this. It's my transformation device. As of this moment, I am no longer a sailor senshi of the universe. Minako Aino, I, Usagi Tsukino, bequeath to you my status as a sailor senshi. From this moment forward, you will take my place as Sailor Light, Sailor of the Lost, of the Children and of the Stars. You shall guide all under you name. Be a good senshi.'

I stood up and with a Usagi-like wink, walked out the door.

' Usagi, no!' she cried.

But, no matter how many times she called my name, I didn't turn around.

_Good-bye, Mina-chan_

* * *

So? How was it? Tell me in that little box below :)

Go on, it'll help me, you, everyone! :)


	4. Dashing to the Temple

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this idea :)

Oh, My Gods! I got so bored today I thought I'd load up a bunch of Drabbles for the world to critique and read.

So... on with the show!

* * *

Third person

As soon as Minako saw Usagi leave and as soon as her voice gave way she dashed up to her room and dived for her mobile.

_Girls, just talked to Usagi-chan_

_Is also Delphie-chan_

_Goin' to temple_

_Can't talk, voice is dead_

_Frm screamin 2 tell her 2 cum back_

_TTFN Minako_

Minako raked a brush through her hair and threw on a light orange summer dress and a pair of white flats with petal shaped cutouts. She grabbed a bag and chucked in her mobile, transformation pen and… the Star Heart Strawberry Lip-gloss or Usagi's Transformation device. She flipped it in her hands. This was hers now. It wouldn't work for anyone else. It was like déjà vu for her. This is what happened to Rei the first time she left. She firmly placed it into her bag and walked out the door. She wasn't going to let this happen again.

_You're not getting away from me that easily, Usagi. You can count on it._

* * *

There it was, chapter 4.

Chapter 5 coming soon :)

TTFN: Ta-Ta-4-Now!


	5. Luna and Leaving

Pls note: I own nothing of Sailor Moon, just the basic idea :)

This chapter is while Minako is dashing off to the temple. It is at Usagi's house.

* * *

I flopped back on my bed, which was now a tasteful grey, white and black – no more pink in this place. There, done. My things were packed and I was ready to leave, again. Just as I started to shut my eyes I heard a tapping on the window. I flicked open an eye to see a black cat banging the glass. I rolled my eyes and rolled over, facing the door.

' Delphie-chan! Let me in! I know you can hear me missy! Ms. Tsukino has my lunch!' I heard her muffled voice shout.

' Go away, cat! There's cat door downstairs!' I snapped – I _really_ didn't want to talk to her right now.

' You let me in NOW!' Luna hollered.

Then, came her last resort – her claws. Down my window. Pure. Hell. I flipped over and threw her a look worse than all of the rubbish dumps in Japan. I shut the curtains and turned on my iPod to my "English" play list. On blasted Ke$ha, pounding under my feet.I was cleaned out and ready to go. As I sat on my bed with the chorus sounding I contemplated whether to tell my family first. After the third song – 3O3! Feat. Ke$ha _My First Kiss_ – I finally decided that I would tell them, but not everything. I would say that I was leaving, but not sure how long, due to mysterious calling. I nodded. Yeah, that should do it. I opened up the curtains to find a shaken Luna. I turned off my iPod and pulled it out, slipping it in my pocket. Next, I unlocked the window and she pounced in with a foul expression.

' What is with you?' She snapped. Then she paused and looked at the cleared room. ' Are off somewhere?'

I nodded. ' Got that right.' Luna's turn for the reveal. ' Luna, I have something to tell you, unless you've talked to Mina-chan or Rei-san.'

She shook her head.

' Right. I can tell you myself then.' I said, patting the place next to me on the bed. ' I know who the girls really are. And you.' I began. ' Mina-chan is Sailor V, Ami-chan is Mercury, Mako-chan is Jupiter and Rei-san is Mars. I know that Sailor Moon vanished about a year ago. Well, I know She's back.'

Luna jumped two feet in the air. ' What! When, where?'

I smiled and waved to her. She frowned and took a step back.

' Hi Luna.' I said.

She shook her head. ' No. Usagi-chan's hair is blonde and long. Her eyes are blue. Her skin is lighter, like milk. You are not Usagi-chan.'

I bent over for her and parted my hair, showing her my scalp and the start of my hairs. They were their old blondes – for some reason my hair grew faster.

' Look. Same colour, right?' I told her.

I felt her paw touch my head than draw back.

I shook my hair back and took out my contacts and blinked. I hadn't taken these out all day except for Mina-chan. The world was a tiny bit clearer now. She sat back on the windowsill, blinking her brown eyes.

' What?' she mumbled.

Next, I lifted the back of my shirt, revealing the little bit of skin that the sun never saw. I felt a bit of velvet press against my skin.

' How did you…'

' I was Sailor Light as well.' I told her turning around.

She crossed her arms. ' Prove it.'

I sighed. Always so critical. ' I can't.'

' Why not? Lying to me?' she said.

' No!' I gasped. ' I can't because I gave my transformation device to Mina-chan. I told her before I came back here. I can open up the tech. Base under Crown if you want?'

She shook her paws and sat on my lap. What the? She snuggled down and sat there for a bit before coming off and nodding to herself.

She looked up and smiled. ' I believe you. I missed you.' She grinned even wider when she said, ' you did well as a Sailor second time round. I'm sorry for making you leave all those months ago. I missed you, you know. I didn't get any extra treats for ages and sleeping here just wasn't the same. After a bit I had to stay with Ami-chan.' She leaped over to my suitcase. ' Where are you off to?'

' I'm leaving again. For good. You can come if you want, but I'm guessing you're not going to leave Artemis.' I said, nudging her.

Her smile turned sad. ' You know me well Usagi-chan.'

I embraced her in a tight hug. She was warm, soft and comforting. Nothing like the mentor I left. Maybe she had changed as well in my absence and I just hadn't noticed while I was here. Man, was I going to miss now I thought about it. England was so far away...

' Where are you going off to? Up country or just skipping house?' she asked pulling me out of my thoughts and dragging me back into others.

Should I tell her? She wouldn't stop me I don't think. ' England. Better keep up my false pretense.' I squeezed her tighter. ' Gods, I'll miss you.'

' Me too.' She replied as I placed her down. ' Me too.'

* * *

Chapter 5 is fini!

See you soon :)


	6. The Reason

Pls note: Sailor Moon isn't mine, just this little muse below

I find this to be rather sad. This is the reason she left, changed and came back. In short, the beginning.

* * *

' That's it Sailor Moon!' Yelled Rei. ' Usagi-chan, I've had it with you! We're kicking you out of the senshi team. You are no longer our leader, not that you did much leading.'

But this time it was different. Her voice had a hint of malice. It had something serious in it. I stepped back, closer to the long decent of temple steps.

' What do you mean?' I asked her. ' I didn't do anything.'

Makoto came next, her stride longer. ' I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but Rei-chan's right. This isn't working.' She looked down for a second before her bronze shaded hair flicked up with her head. Her eyes were flashing with anger. ' We keep getting closer and closer to slaughter out there. I – we don't thing you should be with us anymore. Senshi or otherwise.'

I frowned with another step back. ' What? But-but I'm trying. I'm getting there on time. I'm everything you suggested I do. Why?' I looked down at Luna. ' Did you start this? Is this some kind of joke?'

The sunlight was dropping fast, shrinking with every doubt that sprouted in my mind.

' Yes.' Was the only thing Luna said.

Ami took off her glasses and looked up from silence.

' We're being logical here. With you out of the picture, we have a better chance at getting rid of this new enemy.' Ami told me quietly. ' We're sorry.' She added, almost as an after thought.

My foot touched the first step of many. So they didn't want me. To them, I was a useless scout and an annoying friend. I looked to Minako.

' Really? Is this what you all think of me?' I asked her.

Her blue eyes were sad as she hung behind the rest of them, Artemis on her shoulder. She nodded.

Like that I turned, and with my clumsy limbs, sprinted down the lengthy amount of steps. As I reached the bottom, my mind was battling with itself. Maybe I should go back tomorrow and see if it was real? No! I am never going up those stairs again for as long as I live. As I raced home for a huge sobbing session, I smacked into someone, landing flat on my butt. I stood up straight away – I was used to this.

' Gee, Meatball Head, watch it will you?' A voice snapped.

I looked up to find a pair of dark night eyes snarling at me behind a pair of black-framed glasses. His voice was worse than normal, more hostile and annoyed than ever. I felt stinging on my eyes.

' I- I don't have time for you.' I tried to say with as much anger as possible, before running away.

* * *

And now you know why she left all those months ago!

Tell me what you think :)


	7. The Night Rei Listened

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this little idea

Okay, I so have no life so I'm uploading a bunch of chapters.

Have fun :)

* * *

Rei's POV.

Grandpa's loud voice woke me. But before I could hear the rest, it was cut off. What was going on? I silently threw off my covers and tiptoed out into the hallway. All I heard were muffled voices. Maybe they would come inside? I glanced over at the clock. 11:15pm. What was anyone doing here this late? I could understand if it was 5 in the morning, 11? I waited a bit but still heard the same sounds as before. I came closer. I pressed my back against the wall, with the wall and my back facing the door.

' Here is the money and my number.' Said the feminine voice.' Could you please give this to Rei-san in the morning? I think she might want it.' Was my mind playing tricks on me or was that Usagi-chan's voice? Wait, why am I even calling her that? What did that person give Grandpa?

' Yes, of course.' Replied Grandpa.

' Thankyou and goodbye.' The female said.

' Usagi-chan, are you feeling well? Has something happened?' Asked Grandpa.

It _was_ her! Why was she here so late at night?

There was no hesitation in her voice. ' No, no. Everything is fine. I just need to set my priorities straight.'

Grandpa: how long will you be at the house for?

What house? Where? Huh?

Usagi: Um, not sure yet. I'll let you know when I can. Bye.

Grandpa called out to her, ' Bye-bye, Usagi-chan, be safe.' But, I knew she had already gone.

* * *

That, was chapter 7!

Chapter 8 will be the letter that Usagi left her family

Review pls :)


	8. The Letter

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters just this little letter

* * *

_Dear Tsukino Family,_

_Before you freak out, call the police and have them look for a dead body like mine in the sea, read this letter. I'm leaving for a while. Not forever, just a while. I need to clear my head, serious up. In a way I don't really want to do this – leave you – but in many ways, I have to. To make you proud, to make me proud, to get the grades you always wanted – as well as what I wanted – to be the daughter you always wanted out of me. If you really want more information on my location, ask Rei-san's grandfather. He'll help you. He knows. You can tell the girls that I'm gone, if you want, but not my location – they don't deserve the right to know where I have gone. But know that I love you and like I said, I won't be gone forever, just a while. I'll be back before you know it. _

_I love you,_

_Usagi Tsukino_

_P.S Shingo, before you leap for my door handle, know that you can't touch a SINGLE thing in there. My room is still off limits to you._

* * *

So? How was it?

Chapp-y 9 coming soon :)


	9. On the Other Side of the Door

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this little idea

Do you want to hear the start of the conversation Usagi had with Rei's grandfather?

Start reading!

* * *

I slipped my mobile in my pocket and checked the time. 10:54 pm. Mum and Dad would be in bed by now; Shingo would pretend to be asleep, but really playing his Nintendo DS. I silently unlocked the bedroom window and shut the door behind me, leaving the light on. I tiptoed down the stairs and walked out the front door. Goodbye Usagi Tsukino, I thought, hello new life.

In the lonely night, I quietly traipsed up the temple steps. Rei would be asleep by now, I knew it. Every time we had a sleepover here we would be in bed by 9pm and asleep by half past. Rei's Grandfather however, was a different story. He would dance around the low home for Gods' knows how long. This is the perfect time. I tapped softly on the door for his section of the house. The light door rolled open easily and I looked down to see an old man with a cheery smile.

' He-' I cut him off with a finger to his aged lips.

' Good evening, I've come to deliver my payment for the house.' I whispered.

He sobered up then, nodding in a serious fashion. ' Yes, yes. Well… right. Come in Usagi-chan.' He said carefully. ' Tea?'

I shook my head. ' I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to stay for small talk. I have to leave in order to make my deadline.' I handed him an envelope with the money and my name and mobile, should he need to contact me for anything such as pay or a heads up on maintenance of the house. ' Here is the money and my number.' Next, I handed him another envelope with the words, _From SM_ on it. Inside contained my communicator, my brooch and a little word of use. ' Could you please give this to Rei-san in the morning? I think she might want it.'

He nodded. ' Yes, of course.'

'Thankyou and goodbye.'

As I was leaving, he grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him. His normally sparkling eyes had lost their shine as they stared at me hard. ' Usagi-chan, are you feeling well? Has something happened?' he asked.

' No, no. Everything is fine. I just need to set my priorities straight.'

He let go but asked this, ' how long will you be at the house for?'

I frowned slightly. ' Um, not sure yet. I'll let you know when I can. Bye.'

' Bye-bye, Usagi-chan, be safe.' He called out to me in the night, but I was already down the stairs and off to grab a bus for the long ride up.


	10. The Next Morning

Pls note: Sadly, I'm so broke I don't own Sailor Moon, so I resorted to this little idea to call my own :)

* * *

Rei's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked. That scene I heard last night was still playing in my mind. What happened? What did I miss? I got up and was about to consult the sacred fire before school when I remembered Grandpa was given something from Usagi-chan. I tried calmly walking to him, but gave up, power-walking instead.

' Morning Grandpa.' I said.

He looked up from what he was doing. In front of him was a ratty red folder and he was packing something into it.

' Hello Rei.' Next to him was a pure white envelope with writing in navy on it. He glanced over at it.

Grandpa stood up and grabbed the bulky envelope, handing it to me. ' This was given to me last night. It's for you.'

With that, he got up and walked away, outside to see Chad. I frowned and sat down. On the front were the words in surprising cursive, _From SM_. Who was that? I shrugged and carefully opened it, not knowing what to expect. I tipped it upside down and a few things tumbled out. It was Sailor Moon's stuff. I picked up her transformation brooch and turned it in my hands. It was heavier and colder than I thought it would be. Rattling on the table was her old pink communicator. Why did she give me these? I shook the envelope one more time and out fluttered a note.

_To Rei,_

_I thought you might like these, seeing as you will probably claim my place as leader and as I "didn't do much of it". I have tweaked the brooch so it will work for you. Hold it in the air and shout " Mars Prism Power Make-Up" and you should do fine. Do what you want with my communicator. I don't intend to use it ever again._

_Thankyou for opening my eyes,_

_Usagi Tsukino._

Why was she so cryptic? Why did she talk to Grandpa about a house? I pocketed the brooch into my uniform. I think I'll skip trying to read the fire today. That will just bring more into it. Maybe talking to Ami will help me.

I was about to leave for school when Usagi's mother ploughed past me. She stopped and spun on me.

' Rei-chan, where is you Grandfather? I wish to speak to him concerning my daughter.' She said in a brisk tone.

I could tell that she had been crying because of the puffiness and red of her eyes.

' Okay, I'll take you to him.' I said slowly.

She followed me through the house. I gestured to a thin door. ' He's just inside. Have good day.'

Okay, now I _really_ needed to talk to Ami. And the other girls. Something was up.


	11. House Investigating and Crowning Clues

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything like that (although I wish I did)

* * *

Rei's POV

The door opened to reveal Usagi's younger brother, Shingo.

' Hey Shingo-san. Is your sister here?' Asked Minako.

He shook his head. ' No.'

' Do you know where she went? When she left?' She questioned.

' I don't know where she went. Mum knows.' He told us. ' Come in.'

We came in and followed him to the living room. Usagi's mother was sitting with a box of tissues and a photo album on her lap.

' Mum, Usagi's friend's are here. They want to know…where she went.' He said quietly.

The woman looked up. ' Hello girls. I do know where she went, but unfortunately, I can't tell you.'

Makoto's eyes flashed and she frowned. ' Why not?'

' Because she said.' The lady pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ami. Ami placed her glasses on and read the letter that happened to be in Usagi's best writing. Her eyes teared up and she handed it to Minako, who read it and passed it on to Makoto who read it and finally placed it in my hands.

She had left. According to the letter she was trying to grow up. Trying to do everything we wanted her to. Her was leaving because she wanted to change. We made her want to change. It was in plain sight but you could tell. She told her family where to locate the clues to find her, but said to not tell us. It was our fault._ "They don't deserve the right to know where I have gone." _But she said she was coming back. When exactly, wasn't specified. But she said she was coming back. I knew she wouldn't turn her back on her family. They were just too important to her. I smiled at her extra note. That was a Usagi thing for sure. We were the worst people on Earth.

' Mrs. Tsukino, can we take this? We're going to need it for something.' I told her gently.

She nodded. We said our goodbyes and left. As we were walking along the street to the arcade, we found Luna sitting sadly on a rubbish bin. Ami grabbed her straight away, holding her close and tight.

' Luna, I hate to ask you this, but do you know what time she left?' Ami whispered into her fur.

Luna's head peeked up. ' She locked me out of her room and shut the curtains on me. As soon I got back in, it was about 11 o'clock at night.' Luna started to sob. ' She locked me out girls. I feel horrible. I started this. I made you kick her out. I can't believe she's gone.' We all came in for a group hug on the path.

' What's up with you girls?' asked a male voice. ' And where's Meatball Head?'

We turned around to find a tall man with pitch-black hair and dark blue eyes staring at us with a frown.

' Usagi-chan's gone.' Makoto said quietly. ' She ran away.'

Minako sniffed, but couldn't hold her tears in. With a squeak, it all came out. Mamoru put his arm around her shoulders and walked with us the rest of the way inside Crown Arcade.

* * *

I hung back; the moon items in my pockets were suddenly heavier. _"Thankyou for opening my eyes."_ What had I done? She left and gave these to me. She made adjustments, for _me_. I didn't understand. Why had she done that? _" I just need to set my priorities straight."_ I touched the tender spots under my eyes. Nothing. No tears, no sniffles, no nothing. What was wrong with me? I should have been crying. I should have been mourning with tears. Why were my eyes dry? I shook my head and entered the arcade. Something was wrong with me. Something was seriously wrong with me.

Motoki looked at us and frowned. ' One of you is missing. Where's Usagi-chan?'

' Gone.' Was all Minako could say.

' Run away.' Was all Makoto could choke out.

We were a wreck. There was no one in here but Mamoru and us. Motoki leaped over the counter and sat us down.

' What do you mean? She was here yesterday. Ordered a chocolate milkshake with the works. What do you mean?' He said in disbelief.

' She left. Ran away. We don't know why.' Ami lied with slight difficulty.

I pulled out the letter she left for her family and he ran his eyes over it. Mamoru snatched it out of his hands when his was done.

' I saw her yesterday too.' He muttered. ' She smacked into me again. She looked really shaken up. Her retort was absolute crap. She looked like she was going to burst into tears, but she ran before I could get anything out of her.'

' I don't know what we're going to do. How to find her.' I mumbled.

I swear I saw Mamoru roll his eyes as he pointed to a bit on the letter. ' Ask your Grandfather Rei-chan. He knows.'

* * *

How was it? I tried combining two little thoughts together for this one.

pls review and keep reading :)


	12. Running for Locations

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this little drabble

* * *

I was up. I was running! I was running for Usagi! I took the steps to the temple two at a time. I threw open the door and raced down to my Grandfather.

' Grandpa!' I shouted.

He jumped and spun on me. ' Rei, that is not how speak in this house. What do you want?'

Little hypocrite. Didn't he know how loud he normally was - especially when my friends were about. And last night.

' Where is Usagi-chan? I know you know. I found out through the letter she left her family. She organised accommodation through you. So? Where is she?' I cried.

' I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say that to you.' He said, strangely calm.

I slammed my hands on the table. ' Tell me!'

' No. She told me not to tell you girls. So I will respect her wishes and keep her secrets.' He looked me in the eyes. ' Why has she left Rei?'

I huffed. ' None of your business, I'm sorry.' I stood up and walked out.

* * *

Wow, I find this to be very short.

Pls, tell me what you think :)


	13. 4 and a Half Months Later

Pls note: I don't own Sailor Moon - or any money. I'm officially broke. Waa.

* * *

4 and ½ months later

Location: Northern Japan

Time: Late Afternoon/ Early Evening

Usagi's POV

I opened the box of hair dye. According to the label, the shade of brown was classified as _Charred Chestnut_. I spent the rest of the day, dying and adjusting my hair. Once my hair had turned darker, I had a quick shower and brought out a pair of scissors. I began to snip at my Rapunzel-like locks – they were to the floor now, and I needed a new look. I kept cutting away until it ended at my waist. My bangs had grown out as well, so now they hung just over my eyes. Just like Makoto's, I said in my mind as an after thought. I barely thought about them these days. Maybe once a week if I was lucky. I felt nothing for them. I smiled. There. Better. Now I was a fresh face… almost. I stared hard at my eyes in the mirror. They were the same. I would get blown straight away with these baby blues. Note to self: Buy contacts – ASAP.

' Usagi-chan! Dinner!' called a male voice.

' Coming!' I hollered back.

I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and rushed out of the clean bathroom. Mexican night tonight. I looked at the plate in front of me. It had melted cheese over the top and corn chips layered haphazardly under.

' Hey, Usa-chan, you changed your hair. Why?' Asked Jake.

I munched at the nachos and sighed. ' Mother wants me to come back.'

' Which one?' Cain said slowly, flicking a wisp of silver hair out of his eyes.

' Both. Serenity wants me to re-claim my role as leader, and Mum misses me. I don't want the others recognising me, so I changed.' I explained.

Cain tilted his head. ' What do you want to do?'

' I want to – stay here and stay with you all. It's easier this way. I don't want to go back just yet. I don't I'm ready.' I told them.

Jake put a salsa hand on my bare shoulder. ' Don't worry. I think you're ready. And, if you're not, just pretend to be someone who is ready.'

I grinned. ' Thanks. Now, can you get your grimy hands off my shoulder? I just had a shower.'

We laughed and continued like this into the night.

I was now living near the re-incarnations of the Generals. The ones we fought against were duplicates from the real generals' minds and bodies. They held the shape and the ability to think, but no memories of the positive, only the negative - it was really complicated and when my mother told me, it took me ages just to understand the part that they were back! Serenity sent their miniature forms – they were like little clay dolls - to me about a month into my stay. "Do what you wish with them," she told me. And I was feeling a bit lonely – silence was getting to be an annoying and obnoxious friend to know – so I brought them back to life. The next thing I knew, four guys with their structure and everything were next-door. Jake was Jadeite – he happened to be from America. New York was what I think he said. Cain was Kunzite – A nice British guy from London. Zoisite was Zeke – He said he was from place called Australia. Very warm place in summer apparently(AN: It's true! Take it from me - a girl who LIVES there (Except Tasmania. I think that's just cold.). And Nephrite was Nathan – Another person from England. Bristol I think was where he came from. They all turned out to be really nice! I didn't miss the girls one bit; now I basically had male versions of them.

Zeke was teaching me school – it had gotten better now, I'm doing really well in science and maths. Cain was training me in strange, but beneficial mental lessons. Nathan taught me self-defence as well as little dabbles in cooking – I still can't get those pancakes right! - And Jake showed me general things like laundry and etiquette, not that he used his much.

I hadn't told the boys, but a few nights ago, Serenity talked to me yet again.

I was walking through a bit in the forest when a moonbeam suddenly floated down. A vision of Queen Serenity appeared. I went on my knees in front of her.

' Hello mother.'

' Good evening dear. I needed to talk to you about something.' She said. ' I have something for you, since you gave your brooch to Mars.' A wad of strawberry flavoured lip-gloss drifted out of the spotlight. I picked it up and tossed it in my hands.

' Lip-gloss? Uh, thanks mother.' I mumbled.

She sighed. ' Say, " Luna Star Power Make-Up".'

I did so and felt a cool breeze rush across my skin. When I opened my eyes, I had a new sailor suit. The leotard was still white, but my skirt was double layered. The under one was a midnight blue and the top was a rich purple. The centre of the bow at my chest was the dark blue and the rest was purple. The blue bow at the back faded out into the purple and fell to the back of my knees. I had no gloves this time around, just a ring with a cute little star and moon on it and a charm bracelet on the opposite hand with all these different signs. I recognised some of them as the Senshi's, but the others…

My collar had three white stipes and was coloured in purple. This time I wore heels in blue with two straps across the base of my foot. No tiara this time, or moon symbol.

' Wow, cool! Who am I now?' I asked her.

' You, my daughter, are Sailor Light, A guardian for all those who are lost in the world. Hopefully this time you will find your way and understand that you were meant to stay. Now, say " Star Stick, Appear!"' Said Serenity.

I was lost? But…

'Star Stick, Appear!' I called.

The lip-gloss appeared and then was wrapped in light when the light cleared in the air was a wand with a silver star on top.

' Thanks mother. I'd better go before the Generals get twitchy.' I blew a kiss to Serenity and de-transformed.

She nodded. ' Farewell.'

The moonbeam closed up and shot back off to the moon.

' So how much longer are we going to stay here for?' asked Nathan, pulling me out of my memory.

' About a month or two longer. Make them wallow a bit more. Besides, it might take me some time to sort myself out. I want to get a new name.' I said. ' Well, I'm off for an early night. See ya.'

I stood up and went to bed.

* * *

The making of Sailor Light! Originally, I was going to re-name her Sailor Star, but... the Sailor Starlights. They sound too close. Anyone got any ideas on some good names?

Pls review, thanx :)


	14. Phone Calls

Pls note: Sadly, due to being broke and other factors, I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

I sat on my grey and silver bed – mum was washing out my bed covers – my bunny teddy hugged up to my chest. I had shut and locked the door and locked the window, so that Luna couldn't come in and patronise me with one of her "suck it up" speeches. That was one thing I didn't need. My bleary eyes fell on my mobile. I reached over and flicked through my contacts until I found Naru's. I pressed, "call".

' Hello?' she answered.

' Hi Naru-chan.' I sighed with a hiccup and a sniff.

' Hey Usagi-chan! What's wrong?' she asked me, concern dripping from her accented voice.

' Can I come over to your house for tonight?' I asked her, my chin trembling.

Just then I heard a door and some mumbling. Naru hesitated.

' Weren't you hanging out with Ami-chan and Mako-chan?' She asked me. I could tell she was preoccupied.

' No. Not anymore. Not ever.' I muttered with malice.

Where had this cold come from? Why were my words wrapped in ice? I shook my head.

' Sorry, Usagi-chan, but I've got someone over. Feel better. Bye.' She said, hanging up.

I took the battery out of my phone after I hung up and threw it on my bed. I needed quiet for a while, I thought as I dragged out a suitcase in a pretty pink and black flower pattern. With the silence as a surprisingly good companion, I started to pack for north Japan.

* * *

I picked up my landline and pressed the numbers of Chad's phone number. While I waited, I started putting warm clothes into the rather roomy suitcase as well as clean up my room. In my mind I thought I heard a loud, persistent meowing outside on the windowsill.

' Yeah, what's up?' Chad greeted (AN: I can't remember his Japanese name, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't spell it right.) me in his classic hippy voice drawling.

' Hey Chad-chan, can I speak with Rei-san's grandfather please?' I asked him as I felt the moon surface in my bones.

Chad hesitated. ' Are you sure you don't want Rei-chan?'

I nodded. ' Yes, I am. Can you please hurry?' I softly tapped my foot.

There was a pause and then a husky, but chipper voice greeted me whole-heartedly.

' Hello! How are you?' Rei's grandfather said.

' Good, thanks. I was wondering… is that house up in the forests still free?' I said to him.

' Yes, yes, of course! Why are you planning to take Rei and the girls up?' he asked happily.

' No, not at all, sorry. I need to take some time out, I need to get away. If I give you some money – actually, make that all my money – will you let me stay there?' I squeezed the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I zipped up my suitcase.

The grandfather of the hostile, serious girl I used to call a friend didn't hesitate with his answer. ' Of course you can! Bring the money to the temple whenever you want.'

Just before he hung up, I told him this, ' wait! Please don't tell them where I'm going. None of them, at all. Ever. I don't want them to know.'

There was a pause. ' Uh, yes, if you say so. Everyone has his or her right to privacy. Well, goodbye, Usagi-chan.'

I smiled, savouring the name I knew I wouldn't hear in along time. My finger inched over to the button that would cut the line.

' Yes, goodbye. And thankyou.' I pressed the button to hang up on the old, kind man and heard more of my new friend silence rise from the unknown.

* * *

I still have no life - this seems to happen often - so I'm putting some more chappys up.

Pls review :)


	15. 2 Months Later: months AFTER chap 13

Pls note: Like I have said MANY times before(so many times I may as well say it forever) I DON'T own Sailor Moon. Got the picture? Good.

* * *

2 months later

Location: Tokyo, Crown Arcade

Time: Saturday, mid morning.

I was back in town. But, I wasn't. Delphie was. I changed my name a month ago to something perfectly English so that they wouldn't suspect. I bucked up on my English too, in case they wanted proof. I walked down the streets and came across one place I missed – the arcade. Like that I walked in and sat at one of the seats at the counter. Motoki turned around and smiled at me.

' Morning, how can I help?' he asked.

' Hi! Can I have a lime milkshake with extra cream? Thanks.' I said, pulling off the small black and white bag I had on my back. I don't have chocolate anymore. I was different now. I glanced over to my left and stiffened. It was Mamoru. I quickly smoothed out my face and smiled.

' Hi!' I chirped.

He turned to look at me. ' Hello.'

' I'm Delphie. Delphie Giles.' I held my hand out and he shook it slowly.

' Mamoru Chiba.' He replied.

I grinned and felt my face get sore - I hadn't worked my face this hard since I was Usagi! I am Delphie. I am Delphie. Delphie was ready for this. Delphie is new. Delphie does not know Mamoru.

' Cool, now I know someone here!' I started to purposefully ramble. ' I'm new in town, just moved here yesterday. I was really hoping I knew someone other than the family I was staying with. So, what are you drinking?'

' Coffee.' He said.

' He doesn't stop with that stuff,' Motoki put in with a smile. ' One lime milkshake.'

I nodded once in thanks.

I started to suck up the drink as quietly as I could. I paused and tilted my head.

' You look down. What's wrong?' I asked.

He looked at me with his dark eyes. ' Just missing a friend, that's all.'

' How long has he been gone?' I enquired – anything to use against him.

' She. And it's been 6 and ½ months.' He mumbled.

That's how long I've been away! ' Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon. Did you want to talk?' I winked. ' I keep a good secret. I'm a safe I am.'

* * *

The next chapter is this from Mamorus's

Tell me what you think :)


	16. 2 Months Later, flipped

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, don't own... you get the picture (Man, I'm getting sick of doing this bit)

2 months later, flipped.

* * *

Mamoru's POV

Saturday mornings. They used to be heaven. Me, my coffee and an extra large argument with Odangos. At least, that's how it used to be before she left. I understood it was half a year ago, but it was still hard. And to add to it, Sailor Moon had vanished with her. Now days just weren't the same. I didn't bother looking up to see who had walked in – I gave up that hope ages ago. I heard the squeak and poof as someone sat down next to me.

' Hi! Can I have a lime milkshake with extra cream? Thanks.' Said the person next to me.

It was a woman, or a young girl. Her voice reminded me of someone, but I could tell that she hadn't come here before. I knew everyone that came here, even the people who turned up when I wasn't here. A little bit later, I heard the placing down of something – maybe a bag.

' Hi!' She said, her voice aimed at me.

I finally looked up from the white and silver speckled counter. Next to me was a girl, about 15 or 16 with dark brown hair – it was almost black – and rich brown eyes. She wore a white tank top with the Eiffel Tower printed on it in silver.

' Hello.' I replied.

She put out her hand. It was tan, but lighter than mine. ' I'm Delphie. Delphie Giles.'

I gripped her small hand and shook it slowly. Her name was English. She must have been from America or something. It showed in her speech too, sort of – She slowed in some places, but didn't have a foreign accent to match it.

' Mamoru Chiba.' I gave her my name.

She grinned. It was bright…like Usagi's. But, it was sad. It didn't fully show in her eyes. She held something that wasn't supposed to be there.

'Cool!' She said happily. ' Now I know someone here!' She started to ramble. 'I'm new in town, just moved here yesterday. I was really hoping I knew someone other than the family I was staying with. So, what are you drinking?' The girl peered over at my cup of coffee.

I answered with, 'coffee,' as Motoki smiled lightly.

' He doesn't stop with that stuff.' He told Delphie. ' One lime milkshake.'

She nodded once in thanks and started to suck at it, the froth at the top sinking into a deep hole of milk and calcium.

Suddenly, she stopped slurping and tilted her head at me as I took a sip of my caffeine drink.

' You look down. What's wrong?' She asked me quietly.

Was I that obvious? I thought in disbelief.

' Just missing a friend, that's all.'

' How long has he been gone?' she questioned me gently.

I put my plain white cup down.' She. And it's been 6 and ½ months.'

' Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be back soon. Did you want to talk?' Delphie asked me, winking. ' I keep a good secret. I'm a safe, I am.'

I looked into her dark eyes. They were trusting, not to mention innocent (other than the aforementioned unreachable happiness) and beautiful. I decided to tell her about Usagi.

' Well, my friend…disappeared.' I told her, putting my hands on my thighs and swivelling my stool to face hers.

She gasped and she saddened. Motoki, stopped what he was doing, and leaned on the counter, listening too, even though he found out the same time as me.

' She was here one day, then gone the next. It was quick and elaborate, very much unlike her. She left in the night, leaving a note for her family and quirky, unreasoned gifts to her friend. We couldn't wrangle any information out of her parents. The night she left went over to her friend's house, asking of her friend's grandfather. She gave him the strange items and money for her time at his mystery house, north of the country. Then, she was gone.' I looked down, away from the young girl's face and Motoki's serious eyes. She put a little hand over my own and I looked back up.

' What happened next?' she asked me quietly.

' At first, I got on, thinking she would come back, but after the first few months, I came to the realisation that she would probably be gone forever. Then, the days just weren't the same. They were duller, not as bright as the days she was here.' I smirked, remembering all the memories I had of her. ' I used to argue with her you know. Daily thing, and I loved it. It was the only time I talked to her, other than when we banged into each other – that was during the week, normally in the mornings.' I gently banged my fist against the counter and stared at Motoki. ' God I miss her, Motoki!'

' I know. Me too. I don't get as many customers with her gone, but that's not why I miss her. I feel like my family has just left me.' He muttered, placing down another cup of coffee.

' What was her name?' Delphie asked me.

' Usagi. Her name was Usagi.'

* * *

now you know what mamo-chan thought of her vanishing act

coming soon: more chapters!


	17. Playing Tricks On Me

Disclaimer: Don't own, yarda yarda

* * *

Mamoru's POV

' What was her name?' Delphie asked me.

' Usagi. Her name was Usagi.'

Then, she went as still as a brick. Her shoulders jolted and locked into place and her gaze froze in time. What was wrong with the name I just said?

' Delphie, are you okay?' I asked her with worry.

I might have only known her for less than an hour, but I suddenly felt like a big brother with her, or a good friend. Then, she stood up, like a bug jumped on her and smeared on a smile that not even I believed in.

' Yeah, just fine.' She said, overly chipper. ' I won't say anything about your friend. Feel better, bye!'

She dashed out of the Arcade before I could say another word and my sight drifted over to the straw sticking out of the quarter full glass, the clear marks of teeth gnawing at it and such. I picked it up and spun it in my fingers. Where had I seen this? Then, it clicked. It may have been half a year ago, but every little thing about her still stuck – Usagi chewed on her straws. That girl did a lot of things like Usagi. She cared like Usagi; spoke like Usagi, even walked like Usagi. It was like she was a long lost sister or something.

' Did she seem familiar to you, Motoki-kun?' I asked him.

' A little,' he replied, cleaning the counter again. ' Why?'

' Exactly what I thought about her. I wonder why she left so fast?'

' Maybe she was in a rush. I think I saw her look to the clock just before she left.' He muttered.

' Liar. You know she didn't. I think Delphie-san froze up about Usagi-chan.'

Motoki jumped and snapped his head up to mine. ' Usagi-chan? Why?'

I shrugged. ' I don't know. Maybe she knows someone with the same name?' I put my coffee down. ' Doesn't matter. It's none of our business. I'd better go, I have studying to do.'

' Bye Mamoru-kun.'

' Bye.'

As I walked past Usagi's house to get to the library, I spied an unusual sight. On the opposite side of the road, where the missing girl's house was, I sighted Delphie bouncing solemnly up Usagi's front steps. I paused. She knocked carefully on the door, three times. She wiggled her toes that wore a pair of black strappy sandals, with a slight heel, and straightened up her top. She adjusted her messy bun and put some stray strands of hair behind her ears. Next, she bent over, touching her face for some reason. Then, she looked behind her and I saw a pair of eyes I had only seen once before – Usagi's. Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me, because I missed her so much…I don't know, but I saw them. She wiggled her toes again and tapped harder this time, five times. Then, the door opened. After a pause from Mrs. Tsukino, she gasped and embraced Delphie tight, crying. Why were they so ecstatic to see her? Was this the family she was staying with, as she had mentioned before? I didn't know. The older woman ushered her inside and quickly shut the door. Hmm. I would have to ask that girl about it if I saw her again. But, for now, I had studying to do.

* * *

Oooh, who did he see?

We all know who he saw - Usagi/Delphie without her contacts on!

Pls review, thanks :)


	18. Seeing Mum Again

Disclaimer: Don't. Own!

* * *

Usagi's POV.

I knocked on the door again. Mum didn't normally take this long to answer the door – well when I was last here this wasn't the way it was. Finally it opened to reveal my wavy haired mother.

' Yes? How can I help?' She asked before here eyes rested on mine.

' Hi, mum.' I mumbled. ' It's me. Usagi.' I looked down and shuffled my feet a bit. God, don't ruin your new shoes! She touched my chin and lifted it up.

' I'm sorry I left. But, I'm back and ready. I'm going to make you proud.' I told her.

She gasped and grabbed me tight. I could feel her tears falling onto my bare shoulder that had darkened while I was gone.

' Gosh, dear, come in. I want to have a talk with you young lady.' She said sternly.

She didn't do the "where were you" talk, thankfully. Wonder why? Was she leaving it for dad? If she was... that wasn't good.

Instead, my mother fingered my hair. ' Why did you dye your hair? Why is it so short? I almost didn't recognise you, unless I didn't see those beautiful eyes of yours or hear you voice, but, even then.'

' I didn't want anyone to notice who I was.' I said, placing my hands in my lap. I looked up at her. ' I missed you mum.'

' So did I. Don't ever do that to us again.'

' Yes mum.'

' But, like I said, why all the changes?' She asked me at the dining table.

I shrugged. ' I wanted a change and I didn't want to be recognised. I would have been mauled with love by people I didn't want it from. I didn't want fake love.' I rolled my shoulders and smiled. ' So, what have I missed?'

Mum started to tell me all the things I missed while I was away.

Shingo had tried out for running and was training for regionals, papa had gotten a pay rise and had been promoted and mum had perfected her spicy apple pie – fantastic. I was really happy for them all.

' Now, where are your things?' asked mum.

' I left them at the airport. I'm getting them sent here later on.' I wrung my hands. ' I was wondering if I could come back and stay here, with you. I know it's a tough ask, but, I don't know where else to go.'

Mum wrapped me in her arms. ' Of course you can! Always. You are always welcome, no matter what.'

' That's great. Uh, I'm going to need to re-enrol at school though. Under a different name.' I told her.

' What do you mean, dear?' she asked.

I shrugged. ' Well, while I was away, I changed my name. I'm now, Delphie Giles. I'm related to you though. I'm your niece. Out of this house, I'm Delphie. But, when I'm our presence, with the family, and here, I'm Usagi. I don't want anyone knowing.' I explained to my mother.

She nodded slowly and smoothed down her white and green apron. ' Okay dear, I will abide by your rules. I just don't know how we're going to tell your father. He won't take this well, his little girl changing.' She sighed. ' Well, I'll come with you tomorrow to get you set up. Same school?'

I nodded. ' That's right. Still have my uniform?'

' Of course.' Mum stood up. ' I'm about to go out and quickly get some things for dinner tonight, want to come?'

' Yeah, please. I just need to get my contacts on.' I said.

Mum frowned and stood up, getting ready to leave for her room. ' Pardon? Contacts?'

I nodded and stood up with her – I must have had a growth spurt while I was away because I was almost as tall as her. ' Yes. I pretend my eyes aren't blue. According to my records, I'm brown-eyed. I need to keep up appearances, you know.' I smirked.

Mum left things at that since it must have been too confusing for her at that time and dashed upstairs.

We went to the supermarket and grabbed a few things for tonight. On the way home, I thought I'd stop by at the Arcade again – maybe the girls are there and I can meet them again, normally. Then, later on, pull out all their secrets, tearing them to shreds.

' I'll see you later ma.' I said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

' Yes. No later than 6pm, alright?' She said sternly and I nodded fast.

As I walked down the street, my mind flicked though all the memories I had. Naru-chan's mother's jewellery store, the bridal store, the park. So many things here. I hope I can withstand it all and not crack under all of it.

* * *

Next chapter - Back at the Arcade: second meeting

Tell me what you think below :)


	19. Back At The Arcade OR Second Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I pushed open the door with a jingle. Again, Motoki was cleaning the counter. I glanced over at our old booth and I wasn't surprised to see four girls there. One was tall and busty with light brown hair. Another had short blue hair, glasses and her petite nose in a physics book. With them was a girl with lush blonde hair and cheery smile, a signature red bow tied up in her sun-like locks. And last, but certainly not least was a young woman with raven black hair, unique violet shaded eyes and incredibly serious expression. They all looked up when I walked in and I could see the curiosity spring to life as they all wondered whom the newbie was.

I smiled up at Motoki. ' Hi again. Um, can I please have another lime milkshake, extra cream?'

' Afternoon Delphie-san, sure.' He replied and got to work.

Other than Motoki, and myself the only other people here were the girls. I stood up and walked over.

' Hello there.' I said politely.

Ami stuck her thumb in between the pages she was reading and looked up. ' Hi.'

' I'm Delphie. I'm a bit lonely and new, so I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you?' I waited and heard silence and took it as a no. I put my hands up slightly in defeat. ' Don't worry, it-it's okay.'

' No!' Minako leaped in. ' Sit.' She patted a spot next to her.

I smiled widely at her and took my old place. ' So, introductions, maybe?'

Ami's lips were brushed with a faint smile. ' Of course. I'm Ami. Ami Mizuno.'

Next, Minako stepped in with a bright grin. ' The name's Minako Aino.' I shook her hand.

Makoto glanced away from the window to look at me. Her eyes scanned mine for something she apparently didn't find. ' Hello, my name is Makoto Kino.'

We all looked to Rei and waited. She stared at me and said nothing. After a bit, we gave up and Minako said it for her.

' This sour puss over here is Rei Hino. Her grandfather owns the local shrine.' She said with fake happiness – sounded a lot like me earlier today.

' Like I said, I'm Delphie. Delphie Giles.' I told them.

' Hmm, sounds western. Were are you from?' Asked Ami, interested in my name.

' England.' I prattled off easily.

Just then, Motoki came over and placed down my milkshake. I handed him a clump of money with a smile.

' Keep the extra for me. I don't know what to do with it.' I told him.

Minako looked up and laughed. ' Well, that's rare. Bro getting extra money. I swear we were going drag you under.'

He smirked and blew a couple of bits of sandy hair out of his face. ' Nah, that's not likely, Mina-chan. You could never do that to me.'

' Why?' she asked, genuinely curious.

' Because, you spend all your money on the arcade games. And we get half of that.' He smiled and walked away, leaving Minako to think about it.

* * *

I liked that chapter personally. Especially the bit with the change.

But, what did YOU think?


	20. Sailor Light Makes the Scene

Pls note: I don't own SM or anything like that.

* * *

They were getting slaughtered out there! What was with Sailor Mars? Wasn't she "the best" out of all of them? Out of her and me?

' We're getting slaughtered out here! Mars, get your butt into gear!' Yelled Jupiter, planting a kick right in the youma's stomach. I saw her boot sink slightly and pull out with mud and sand on it.

' Sorry!' Mars replied, skidding on the concrete, but failing, by slipping at the last second.

Rei Hino, slipping? That was a first that I was happy to see. Just then, Mercury was thrown across the park, slamming so hard into a tree, it snapped, slowly tipping backwards. She slid down the trunk, slumping in a lip fashion at the base. That was it. Ami, hurt? Time for Sailor Light to step in.

I pulled out my lip-gloss. ' Luna Star Power, Make-up!'

I felt the rush of wind and my jeans fade away. Time for Sailor Light to make her debut. From my place in the tree, I bounced on the balls of my feet and flipped, landing perfectly in a crouch on the path.

' Hey! Over here, you big lump of dirt!' I called, getting up and lithely sprinting over to the far end of the path. The brown clump, which in my mind I was now classifying as a Dirt-born, turned and wiggled its fingers at me. The green grass under my heels softened, forcing me to rapidly sink into the ground. Oh, shish-kebab. With the sold floor I had left, I jumped up and summer-salted in the air, landing on concrete.

I held my hand out. ' Star Stick, appear!' I called, a ribbon swirling into the air.

With my weapon in hand, I thought I'd salvage the Senshi's image.

' Jupiter, Distract the Dirt-Born! Venus, check-up on Mercury. If she's good, get her to analyse for a weak point. After that, Venus, help Jupiter. Mars…' I looked at her still sprawled on the cold ground with an unimpressed expression. ' Mars just stay out of the way.'

While she gaped at me I aimed my sights on the Dirt-Born. With it I shut my eyes momentarily and attempted to find an attack. With my inner peace, a rush or adrenaline and a burst of power I opened my eyes and twirled the Star Stick in my hand.

' Star Swirl, Tangle!' I cried, pointing my wand at the Dirt-Born currently summoning back up from the ground.

Seven yellow and blue ribbons spurted from the end of the wand and twisted around him, tightening and finally turning it to useless mud. Jupiter and Venus brushed off their skirts and I laughed nervously. ' He he, I guess I don't need that weak spot update.'

Mercury wobbled up and snapped her computer shut. ' That was…'

' Wow…' Muttered Jupiter.

' Oh, My, Aphrodite.' Mumbled Venus.

Mars stood up and scowled. ' Who the hell are you?'

I looked back at her, face expressionless. ' I'm Sailor Light. A guide for all those lost. And your savoir. If I wasn't here, you would have been Senshi pulp.'

' Oh, whatever, we so could have killed it without you.' She snapped.

' A thanks would have been enough, but fine, so you want a bet?' I growled, now, just a bit taller than her in my heels – ah, the joys of growth spurts.

She finally backed off with a flick of her dark locks. ' So, Sailor Light, you staying for long?'

' Maybe, I don't know. Just arrived in town, so we'll see.' I looked to the sky and saw the telltale sign of a black cape. ' I have to get going. I have a feeling there will be people here soon, and I don't want to be around when they get here. Have fun with the clean-up, Senshi.' I turned and strutted away into the night.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I just moved - I hate moving. - And the place where I am is pretty hectic.

Hope you liked it and pls review.

See you soon :)


	21. Cleanup

Pls note: Sm ain't mine. 'Cause I didn't exist when it began.

* * *

Rei's POV

What a little witch. Thinking she can just waltz in and take over. Sure, she saved our butts, but I still didn't like her. Not a minute since she was gone, Tuxedo Kamen showed up. Jupiter rolled her eyes.

' Late again, Mr. Kamen.' Muttered Mercury, stretching her neck to the side.

' It's Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury, you know that. And, sorry. Other problems showed up. What is _that_?' He gestured to the lump of wet dirt that Sailor Light left for us to clean up.

' The remains of the youma.' Jupiter looked off to where she vanished in an admirable way. ' Some other senshi member destroyed it.'

' A new senshi member?' He said in surprise, his dark eyebrows rising.

I huffed and crossed my arms. ' Yeah. You just missed her. Sailor Light. Apparently represents all those lost.'

Venus looked down at the concrete. ' She was good.' Then she glanced off to where she vanished. ' Quick to leave too.'

Tuxedo Kamen followed her sight, then started to run. ' Bye, senshi!'

I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

' He's not going to find her, no matter how hard he tries.' I muttered.

' How do you know?' Mercury said as we started to clear up – it wasn't hard.

I shrugged. ' Just a feeling.'

* * *

That's the end of another REALLY short chapter.

Pls review and Stay tuned for more :)


	22. School: Take 2 pt 1

Okay, Disclaimer: Don't own SM.

I am SO sorry for not uploading for like ages, Mum's had me running about like a dog(no offense to any dogs who happen to read this, or their lovely owners)

Now, on with the show!

* * *

I sat up in bed. Right. First day of school – take 2. I rolled out of bed and pulled on my uniform. Uh-oh. The hem of my shirt hovered above my belly button and the skirt was far too short. I ran down the hall to my parents' room, flinging open the door.

' Mum! Emergency!' I cried.

She sat up slowly. ' Usagi…what is it?'

' My uniform! It's too small!' I said, tugging at the bottom.

Her eyes widened immensely in the dim light of the master bedroom– she never liked a uniform that didn't fit, no matter how beneficial it was.

' Oh. I see.' She rolled out of bed and glanced at the time. ' 6 o'clock?'

She walked past me and straight down stairs. I had to admit that for the old me – and the rest of my family – that that time was pretty early. Mum went over to the notepad we always had on the bench and wrote down a note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Until further notice, due to a technical stuff-up, my niece will not be wearing the school uniform. The one I had originally obtained is not the right size and I do not have the opportunity to right this until at least Thursday._

_Please forgive my scatter brain-ness,_

_Ms. Ikuko Tsukino_

' There. Now you have an excuse. I'll go out today and get another one.' She glanced up as she folded the piece of paper with her signature I could never replicate. ' Can I please have a shirt and skirt of yours in your current size?'

I grinned. ' Sure!'

I dashed up the wood stairs flawlessly and grabbed a blue blouse and pale pink skirt that hung at my knees. I thrust them into her hands. ' Here. I've got to get changed again.' I started to walk away, but paused. I got mum up this early; the least I could do was make breakfast so she could sleep or something. ' Hey, did you want me to do anything? Washing, food, cleaning?'

Mum smiled politely with a brief look of surprise in her bright eyes and shook her head – always so modest. ' No thank you, dear. I can do it.'

I went back up the stairs after her and back into my room. _Note to self: change the wall colour! Sick of pink!_ I shrugged out of my out of shape uniform and into a white blouse and a navy a-line skirt, tucking the scalloped collar blouse into the skirt. I added a red ribbon, tied it into a bow and pinned it to the blank breast pocket of my shirt – least I can do is keep with the dress code, right? On second thought, I took it from there and pinned it to the hip of my skirt, un-looping a red and black tie from my wardrobe and loosely tied it around my neck. I pulled on some clean white socks that ended mid-calf and slipped on a pair of black Lady Jane's with double straps. I smirked at my appearance in the mirror. There. Every bit the polite schoolgirl newbie – par the ridiculous bow we have to wear at that school.

Packing my bag for the day, I opened my curtains and shot back when I saw a big black cat face, scowling at me. Ooops, I locked out Luna. I took another step back an erased the apologetic, _Usagi_ thought from my mind. I did that on purpose last night, I remember. Clearing my face of all emotion, I opened my window and faked a small smile. She paraded in, haughtily.

' Sorry about that Kitty, I forgot Aunt Ikuko had a cat.' I lied.

Luna just stared at me in a foul manner. I rolled my eyes, and checked the time on my watch. 7:07. May as well eat something before I get going. Shouldering my midnight blue, black and grey bag, I softly went down the stairs and took my place at the table.

Just as always, a comforting plate of food was sitting before me – this time pancakes with a single piece of toast. I smiled up at Mum who was still in the kitchen and began to eat. It just melted in my mouth and despite my okay culinary skills; I always knew Mum's would be the best. After I had finished, I got up and rinsed my plate. Planting a kiss on my mother's cheek I bid her goodbye. Just as dad came down the stairs, I did the same.

He stood for a moment, shocked. ' You're leaving earlier than me!' He muttered.

I laughed and nodded, stomping over to my little bro.

He looked up from the "mad-as" comic he was scanning frantically before school – must have been overdue.

' Dude, I'm back off to school today, aren't you going to wish me luck?' I asked, hand on my hip.

' Nah.' He said, looking back down at his comic.

I frowned. ' Why not?'

' Because you don't need it.' He stood up and walked with me to the door. Shingo stepped out to the front step with me and looked me straight in the eyes.

' You've changed Usa. You'll do fine.'

I smiled. I knew it was good to leave. I held my arms out, symbolically asking for permission. He shrugged and I put my arms around him.

' Thanks, bro. See you later.' I said, walked away.

* * *

Aww, isn't that nice of her little brother? In the English version I watch( I know, I'm Missing SO much!) he doesn't get much of a say. I do hope I spelt all the names right. Pls notify me if i didn't.

Hopefully I can get some more chapters done soon, but with my internet...eh

Pls review and sorry for the wait for those who read :)

See ya!


	23. Plans of Trust

Disclaimer: Don't own. :)

Sorry for the late entry. Exams were a NIGHTMARE from a NIGHTMARE, they were that bad. Also, apologies if this seems OOC or doesn't meld well with the sort-a story. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

I lay back on my bed again. So, this was life now. Cool. They all trusted me now. Except Rei and Mamoru. But, in a strange way, I understood. Motoki explained his past to me before I left. To him, it was an in-built reaction. Thing is, if I wanted to feel better and get back on top – in my mind – I had to gain his trust in order to break him down. It would be the only way I could show it to them – they made the wrong choice, dropping me like some feral puppy. It was Rei's nature to be that hard. But, I knew how to break those walls – sympathise and come out on top. I sat up and nodded. I'd start with Rei tomorrow – easier. I'd tell her my story, change it up a bit for obvious reasons and finish it with a victory line. She'd be putty in my hands in one sitting!

Mamoru would be tougher. But, he acted really nice with new me, even going so far as to ruffling my hair like I was…_a little sister_. Maybe that was the way to go? Maybe acting that way – a friend, a sibling, a confidant – was the way to go with him? Be the female (and smaller) Motoki? Hmm…might test it after school on Monday.

I shut the curtains and left the window open a crack at 7pm. At promptly 7:05 – like always – Luna slipped in as I rummaged through the bedside table for a pen – I hoped mum left my stuff alone. I felt my fingers brush a familiar edge. I curled my fingers around it and pulled out my Sailor V mask from my B.S.M – Before Sailor Moon – days. I forgot I was practically in love with her – oh, wait, this is Minako I'm talking about. Weird. I blinked and stood up in front of my mirror as Luna settled on my bed – she better not be shedding…is that what it's called? Anyway, I held the bright red mask over my eyes and saw my first time as Sailor Moon flash in front of my blue/brown eyes.

Red boots. Incredibly short skirt IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER. Running. Jewellery store. Broken glass. Moon signs. Roses. Ash. Tears.

I ripped it off and hurled it across the room in an angry manner – scream and all. Luna jumped six feet in the air and scowled at me.

' Oh, chill, _cat_.' I snapped.

No matter what I did, I couldn't get away from the fact I was supposed to save the stinkin' world! But, then again, I was running back to it too as I was taking revenge on the ones who were/are supposed to help me in my quest from universal safety of the Earth – at least I think that's how much I'm supposed to protect. I tugged my blunt brown locks in frustration. Moons above, this was doing my head in! I looked to my left. Cat, gone. I smiled. Luna could only stay here for so long, no matter how I acted. I was in her Usagi's room and she didn't like it.

' Usagi! Dinner!' called mum.

' Coming!' I hollered.

I stamped down the stair, praying that Sailor Light wasn't going to be needed tonight – hey, that American Nancy Drew movie was on and I _loved_ Emma Roberts!

* * *

Okay! so...how was it? Do tell through the review thing-y below. Thanks!


	24. Curse of the Sailor Brooch

Hi! Long time, so see (Or whatever you classify this as)

Don't have much to say just, Hope you like it!

* * *

As I sat at the Tokyo Tower at the very top in my mortal clothes. That was it. That was it! The reason for Sailor Mars's _terrible_ fighting. The reason for my very same act before her. It was a curse. It had to be. _The Curse of the Sailor Brooch_. It got to our heads. It got to our hearts. It turned our thoughts and knees to jelly. It wasn't just my fault I was so sucky then. It was that blasted brooch. It _had_ to be. There was no other explanation. I don't…normally believe these things, despite my already supernatural world – hey, I was practically a princess of one! But I wasn't making excuses.

_Are you sure?_ Breezed a voice in my head I ached to mash to a pulp and hug it at the same time – Mum.

' Yes. I'm sure. It's that bloody brooch.' I said to the moon and my mother of a past life.

_Don't curse, dear. It's not ladylike._ Scolded Mum softly.

' Like I was saying.' I swatted the remark away. ' I'm better now. Better than _her_. I don't have the brooch. Mars _does_. And, not to be mean, but now she sucks.' I said out loud to the moon. ' Worse than I used to.'

Wonder where Mortal-Mum thinks I am? I wondered to the side. No doubt thinking i was over at Ami's or Umino's studying, _again_. Better than finding out I'm climbing tourist attractions. And living to tell the tale.

_Now, now Serenity. Don't be like that. You…have changed. For better or worse, I don't know. But you have. So has Mars. Same goes for her. It has nothing to do with the Brooch. You're speaking nonsense, my dear._ The former Queen said in my head.

Okay. Now, it's annoying. Forget the hugs. I could make up own mind. I was totally sane. Delphie Giles _doesn't_ speak nonsense. I searched through the strings in my mind. Ah! There it was. The pretty white one, nice and thick. Great. I started to sever it in my head.

' It was nice to talk to you mum. But, I have own beliefs.'

_Serenity! What you doing?_ She sounded mildly alarmed with her regal tone. Anything that got through that same tone was bad to her. Very, very bad. _Don't! _Her voice rose.

' See ya.' And I heard a mental _snip!_

Silence. Alone.

There _was_ a curse. I swear on the moon, there was a curse on the Sailor Brooch.

* * *

So...What did you all think? Pardon my spelling errors. I wasn't too sure on a few things. Call me out on them, please!

Tell me you opinion below!

Thanks :)


	25. Not As She Seems

' Who are you, really? I see you everywhere and I _know_ you're Sailor light, rival of the Sailor Senshi. Why-'

' _Mamoru_, Mamoru – Tuxedo Kamen – yes, I know you too, of course – I don't think you realise just how _familiar_ I am. Am I right?' It was a soft, patronising tone that breezed from Delphie's lips.

Mamoru could smell the lush scent of strawberry with every dark word she uttered, even from his low point below the wall she lounged on. It wasn't very much like the sweet, English girl. She was normally polite and soft. What was up with the attitude? He wondered. She waited on the old wall, her bare ankles crossed under her short and black pleated skirt. Delphie had a small smile that you would expect from an unsuspecting evil mastermind. Or a perfectly mean teen girl. But, she couldn't be that. It was impossible. All of…Usagi's family were sweet as honey. After another moment in the sun, she jumped down fluidly and landed soundlessly in front of him. She leaned forward a bit.

' I think so.' She whispered like a secret.

With a wink, she turned on her towering high heel and walked away, her skirt gently swinging with every alluring sway of her hips she had down to T.

_Just how _familiar_ I am._

_Tuxedo Kamen – yes, I know you too, of course._

_Of course?_ This girl was _not_ what he thought she was. He went into his plain apartment the new girl had offered to tastefully decorate for him. Mamoru dumped his bag and jacket down unceremoniously, unlike usual. What would he do? This girl not only seemed to have the advantage of his later past, but she was also supernaturally better as well. She also had four of the seven vials. There was only one in his possession and another in the Senshi's. He had to get all of them. His life depended on it. Everything depended on it. And what did Delphie know about him exactly? About everything? Suddenly his best-of-the-school grades seemed very miniscule compared to the 15 year old's personal knowledge. Rubbing his face in a tired manner, he picked up his top hat. It vibrated subtly under his fingers. _Great_. Now he had to investigate all three of these, whether he wanted to or not.

He jumped out of his apartment to the next roof and for the suspicious girl who liked to steal the show.


	26. The Lies We Get Fed

Bored and amazingly finished all my homework for the first time – I really should ask sensei for something a bit harder next time – I flicked on my netbook. With my moon base connections strong, I curiously typed in, _Tuxedo Kamen_. A profile came up. I knew that the senshi had not seen it before – a list of names comes up at the bottom. They would have treated him a bit better in both forms if this were the case.

A young man with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes came up in a bust image. His expression wasn't exactly blank or smiling. It had a hint of grim essence set in the shape of his mouth.

Tuxedo Kamen

Mamoru Chiba

Birthday: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown

Age: between 17 and 18

Currently Attending Moto Azubu private High School

My hands froze on the keyboard. _All this time_. I scrolled down the short page to the end. Only two names were at the bottom: Artemis and Luna. She had been lying. Probably still is. To all of us.

This wasn't fair. But, I did have another thing on Mamoru. His identity of the night. It would be too good to pass up. I was going to use it.


	27. Enemy In The Ranks

Hey! I'm baaaaack! Don't have much to say, just...Hope you like it! (I'm feeling very exclamation-y today. Eee!)

* * *

Enemy In The Ranks.

Tuxedo Kamen watched the snappy and selfish senshi waltz away with the updated but formerly dead enemy. Her curvier hips swayed sensually as she slung her arms casually around a pair of Generals' shoulders. He turned and sprinted back to the other cluster of figures. They were just about to leave the park that was a sinister hub for attacks.

'Hey!' He yelled, waving his obsidian velvet top hat.

Sailor Mercury with her rich blue strands turned around. Her silhouette was slender and gorgeous as well as her shadow that stretched hauntingly along the path she stood on.

'Yes, Tuxedo Kamen?' She said in her soft, mellow tone full of knowledge and lady-like politeness.

He was briefly pleased she hadn't called him Mr. Kamen this time around. When…Sailor Moon left, they fell back into formal, uncomfortable terms.

'I think that Sailor Light is an enemy.' He said, firm and terribly blunt.

She blinked her calm blue eyes, slowly falling behind the other females she had as her comrades. 'Why is that, Mr. Kamen?'

Mr. Kamen again. He spoke too soon. He shifted in his black leather shoes then walked forward. He met up with her by the fountain, towering over her in the seriously dark night.

'She just left…with the Generals. Who _were_ dead.' He explained. 'That and she's everything you guys and Moon are not.'

Venus jogged over, hearing his explanation. She dropped her magical chain with a harsh metal tinkle, handing it to the cool concrete. The wind whipped her long gold hair, her clear, creamy toned face blank.

'What?' She uttered softly, like a gentle breeze.

'I'm telling you; she's not good news! I can feel it.' Kamen said strongly.

By now, the outer planetary senshi, Mars and Jupiter had traced back their steps to the small group. Mercury acknowledged this as sparks flew from Mars' heels. Jupiter dragged her away to cool off. Jupiter wondered how this senshi who was so good at fighting could push Mars' buttons like a professional gamer. It was like she _knew_ her. Knew _all of them_, even Tuxedo Kamen. She was an all-rounder was Sailor Light.

'We'll think about it. Maybe investigate. Thanks.' Mercury said, and went after her friends.

Kamen left the other way. He knew he had to convince the young girls of the newbie's heinous crime. And he would do it any way possible. Even if it meant taking off his mask.

* * *

This one felt a bit weird for me, but I'll certainly dredge up another chapter soon. Please review!


End file.
